The Girl with Blue Eyes
by Spitfire73
Summary: Daisy's parents are killed a year before she leaves for Hogwats, Daisy has power, she knows and sees everything only she doesn't know it.


The Girl with Blue Eyes  
  
Chapter One: Daisy's Misfortune  
  
Daisy woke up, got out of bed and headed to the mirror to comb her hair and put it in pigtails. Daisy is an average girl, well as average as can be living in the wizarding world. Daisy's birthday was kind of a disappointment to her because it was the day after the Hogwart's expectance date. So she had to wait another year before she could join her friends at Hogwarts. "I wonder what Rebecca is doing at Hogwarts during her first year," she thought to herself, "It's been over a week sense she's left for Hogwarts. I should be getting an owl from her any time now, I wonder what house she's in?" Daisy stared at herself in the mirror; she was a little tall for age with dirty blonde hair. "My hair is in such a mess today," she said aloud. Her favorite feature about her whole body was her bright blue eyes. Her mother had said that they tend to change their shade of blue depending on what mood she was in. Today they were a dark blue meaning that she wasn't in a very good mood. "Daisy it's time for breakfast," her father called from down stairs. "Coming daddy," she said in her little girl voice. She got dressed in her favorite jeans and tee shirt.  
  
When she sat herself at the table her mother came over with some toast. "What's wrong Daisy dear?" her mother said looking at her eyes. "Your eyes aren't their usual light blue." Daisy took her toast and said, "I was just thinking about Rebecca being at Hogwarts already and how I haven't gotten a letter from her yet." Somehow saying it aloud made it hurt a little more. Daisy's mother looked at her sympathetically, "Oh don't worry about it darling. You'll get one soon." Her mother knew how Daisy felt about not being able to go to Hogwarts with Rebecca this year. Daisy took a bite of her toast. She thought about when she went to the King's Cross with Rebecca to bid her farewell until summer. Daisy made Rebecca promise that she would write as soon as the sorting ceremony was over. When she finished with her toast, she thanked her mother and walked into the den where her father was reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Hi daddy," she said yet again in her girlish voice. "Why do you where those muggle clothes?" he said distastefully. She knew it bothered him when she wore these clothes. "Umm well I think they're comfortable." She said hurriedly. "Well let me find my wand I'll make your robes more comfortable." He said, not moving from his chair. She went and sat at her desk and opened The Standard Book of Spells Year One, by Miranda Goshawk. She knew she didn't need her schoolbooks for another year, but since she was at Diagon Alley with Rebecca, getting Rebecca's school supplies she picked hers up as well not wanting to be left behind.  
  
Daisy was so involved in her book that she hadn't noticed her mother had entered the room and was reading Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions. "Oh, Daisy" said her father, "I completely forgot to give this letter to you, it arrived a few days ago." Daisy stood up from her desk knocking over her chair. She already knew whom the letter was from. Her mother looked over the top of her book to watch Daisy. She marched over to her father and ripped the letter from his hand, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. She ran up stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door. "What was that all about?" Daisy's father asked to his wife. "She's been waiting for that letter all week." Daisy laid on her bed and wiped away her tears. She careful opened the letter witch was from Rebecca.  
  
Dear, Bright-Eyes  
  
Hey Daisy I miss you so much already, wish you where here. Hogwarts is a very interesting place but I'm not going to tell you about Hogwarts since you will be here next year. The sorting ceremony was great I'm in Hufflepuff. I meet another first year in Hufflepuff her name is Susan Bones. The head of the Hufflepuff house is Professor Sprout, she teaches Herbology. Guess what else, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts this year. He's about my height, has black hair, and has green eyes underneath round glasses, also he's in Gryffindor house. Oh and yes he really has that lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead. I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet but I do have Herbology with him. Can't wait to hear from you.  
  
Love, Rebecca  
  
"Yea wish I was there to." She muttered. She thought to herself, so the boy- who-lived is at Hogwarts this year, and she doesn't get to meet him until next year. Daisy remand lying on her bed starring up at the ceiling in deep thought. "This sucks!" she said angrily to herself. She stayed in bed for the rest of the morning. When a knock came from the door she had hardly noticed. "Go away!" she yelled, a little louder then she meant. The door started to open as if to defy her. Her father slowly walked in. "Hey there blue eyes," he said calmly. Daisy just lay in her bed pretending she didn't hear him. "I'm sorry that I forgot about your letter," he said regrettably. "It's just I've been so busy with the Ministry lately, I'm very stressed and I completely forgot about your letter, I hope you can forgive your foolish old father." Daisy looked at him. He had a tear coming from the right side of his face. "What do you do for the Ministry daddy?" she asked curiously. "Well Daisy I work in the Department of Mysteries." He said softly "Now no more questions you need to get ready for school." 


End file.
